


Bespoke Suit

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompto gets a mini-crisis in getting a suit.Drabble fic





	Bespoke Suit

"You look troubled." Noctis approached Prompto, who indeed had a worried expression on his face. The blonde noticed the stolen glances from his other friends.

Prompto withered slightly at the attention he got. It was really a small problem, not really worth paying attention to. It was kind of embarrassing, actually. "Nah, its nothing important."

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's nothing to worry about, I swear!" Prompto laughed, his laughter died down when he noticed that he attracted even more attention from the others and sighs "Okay, fine. There's a gala that I need to attend with you, right? Ignis set me up with an appointment for a custom suit and.... I never knew getting a suit will be this complicated! Like seriously, dude, I just saw the things you need to clarify to the tailor and I'm freaking out!"

Prompto frowned, his brows furrowing as he continued to rant "Here is the list: the kind of fabric, pant cuff size, number of buttons, functional/non-functional cuff buttons, belt loops or brace buttons, notch or peak lapel, ticket pocket or no ticket pocket and the list goes on! Oh wait, one more: Tenebraean or Accordean style? I've never been so confused on a clothing, dude. This is too much for a pleb like me! Why are you laughing?! I’m having a crisis here and you’re laughing! I thought you loved me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Promptis if you squint hard enough :))


End file.
